Spinal nerve compression can be caused by narrowing of the spinal canal associated with arthritis (e.g., osteoarthritis) of the spine, degeneration of spinal discs, and thickening of ligaments. Arthritis of the spine often leads to the formation of bone spurs which can narrow the spinal canal and press on the spinal cord. In spinal disk degeneration, inner tissue of the disk can protrude through a weakened fibrous outer covering of the disk. The bulging inner tissue can press on the spinal cord and/or spinal nerve roots. Ligaments located along the spine can thicken over time and press on the spinal cord and/or or nerve roots. Spinal nerve compression can cause lower back pain, hip pain, and leg pain and may also result in numbness, depending on the location of the compressed nerve tissue. In the lower back, spinal stenosis may lead to spinal cord compression and numbness of the legs. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to treat spinal nerve compression without injuring or traumatizing non-targeted tissue.